The Date They Never Had
by i'vedisabledmyaccount
Summary: Tris and Tobias go out together. However, they run into some unwanted faces and situations. Oneshot.


**This is my take on a date that they might have had, but wasn't included and different events. Also, it's in Tris's POV. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Tobias invited me to go on a date with him today. I wasn't sure about it, but saying no was not a choice. Besides, it's more time with him. Why not?<p>

I step out of the hot shower and the cool tile sends a shiver up my spine. I need to get dressed quickly, I'm already running late. I slip on a black tank top and jeans. I'm still getting used to what the Dauntless wear. Heck, I'm still getting used to everything they do. I mean, of course I always saw them hop off of the moving trains, I saw their numerous tattoos, I saw their clothing. But never would I have guessed I would be one of them. I always saw them as dangerous, free willed, law breaking people. Now I see them as so much more. However, many aren't very far from how I saw them before.

Once I get my shoes on, I towel dry my hair and put it in a ponytail. I look in the mirror at my skinny self. Still, I wonder what Tobias sees in me. I'm not pretty by any means. With my tank top on, I can see my tattoo of the three ravens that represent my family. I touch each one lightly. So much has happened since I last saw them.

"Hey, Tris. What are you doing?" says Christina as she walks into the locker room.

"Oh, nothing. Just freshening up. What have _you_ been doing?" I ask. She has sweat glistening on her forehead and a towel slung over her shoulder.

"Practicing with Will. I beat him up, of course." She says with a laugh. I smile back at her.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Fine." I reply. She accepts this answer and goes to shower. I leave the locker room and hurry to where Tobias wanted to meet.

Tobias is already standing at the Chasm when I get there. He's leaning against the rail with one foot on the ground and one foot on the rail.

"Where have you been? You're 20 minutes late." He says.

"Sorry. Christina and I were talking." I say apologetically.

"It's okay. Let's get going, shall we?" He says with a smile. We don't hold hands or greet each other with a kiss. We act like casual friends in public because we don't want people thinking that I am the higher ranks of the other initiates because of favoritism. I don't know what would happen. I was already attacked for just being in the higher ranks. I don't even want to think of the possibility of what they would do to me if they thought I had favoritism of one of the trainers.

"Here we are!" says Tobias as he stops at his apartment door.

"Um, it's your apartment." I say.

"Not just my apartment." He says. He opens the door and my eyes get adjusted to the darkness. As the shapes sharpen, I see that there's a table in the middle of the room. He's moved his bed to the side and set out a dinner on the table with a candle in the middle.

"What's this, Tobias?" I ask curiously.

"It's our date. Do you not like it?" He says. I look at him and he looks like he's awaiting my answer. I step into the room a little more and smile.

"It's perfect." I say. Without giving myself time to think, I kiss him. He steps back with surprise but then adjusts. I pull back and look him in the eyes. His hands are on the side of my face.

"Well, shall we eat?" He says.

"Sounds good." I say. He pulls out my chair and I sit down. I look closely at the candle. It's not real, just a flickering lightbulb shaped like candlelight.

"Bon appetit!" says Tobias.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It's an old french saying. Nobody speaks in that language anymore, but it's something my mom always used to say when she made a meal. It means "Enjoy your meal", I think.

"Oh." I say. I look down at my plate. There's steak, potatoes, green beans and corn.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"Oh, well, um... I can't, really." He replies sheepishly.

"Then where did all of this come from?"

"Well, I sort of bought a bunch of microwave meals and cooked them." He says.

"You could have fooled me." I laugh quietly.

"Are you okay, Tris?" He asks. What's with people asking me that, tonight? Do I look like I'm not okay?

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just look, preoccupied. I don't know."

"Oh, sorry." I reply. I pick up my fork and start to eat. After a couple minutes of silence, I stop.

"Why so quiet?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. Do you want to... talk?" He says.

"Well, what do we talk about? I've... I've never..."

"Been on a date? Me either." He says.

"You... haven't? I mean, I just assumed, I thought you had." I blurt out.

"Nope. It's a first for us both. I just knew that making food for a girl was... I don't know, romantic?" He says shyly.

"Are you... blushing?" I ask.

"What? No." He says defensively. I know I saw some red in his cheeks. Even in the darkness.

"So, what do we talk about?" I ask again.

"Um. What's been going on lately? With you, I mean." He asks.

"Well, my bruise is almost completely gone." I touch the side of my cheek where I was injured in the attack.

"That's good. Have you had a chance to ruin them yet?" He asks.

"No, but Christina has been giving me ideas nonstop." I reply. He laughs a little.

"I think she hates them as much as you do. And she wasn't the one that was attacked." He says.

"I think she's always hated them. Ever since the first day of training." I say.

"That's probably true." He says. He picks up another forkful of food and I do the same.

All of a sudden, I hear loud footsteps. The get closer and closer to the door.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Shhh." Tobias puts his finger to his lips and get up quietly.

"Four! Four, are you in there?" I hear someone bang on the door.

"Stay quiet, don't make any noises." whispers Tobias. He's next to the door now. When I think being quiet has worked, and they are leaving, the door bursts open.

"Four, didn't you hear me knocking?" says Eric. Behind him I see Peter and Drew. Eric freezes when he sees me.

"What is _she _doing here, Four?" Eric hisses. Peter and Drew curiously look inside the room and see me. Tobias doesn't answer the question.

"Four, why is she here? Answer me." says Eric angrily. Tobias still doesn't answer. Eric grabs him and takes him outside. Peter and Drew move out of the way as the exit the room. I try to get up and hide, but they both come in.

"Are you desperate now, Stiff? Have to romance the trainer to get up in the rankings?" says Peter accusingly.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"We were coming with Eric to get Four so we could practice. But instead, we found something else." says Peter. They are both coming close. No. This cannot be happening again. I will not deal with this again. I start to sprint out the door. Just as I'm about to step foot out of the doorway, they both grab me.

"Let me go!" I scream. Drew puts his hand over my mouth and Peter drags me out of the room. I kick and thrash, but it doesn't seem to phase them. I bite down on Drew's hand until I taste blood. He groans and lets go. I take this chance to kick him as hard as I can, but not before he scrapes my face. It halts him for a second, but Peter still has his grip on me. I start to hear the chasm. No. No. Not again.

"This time, we're going to do what we meant to do last time." says Peter. His tone is so evil and menacing. If I didn't know any better, I would think he doesn't have a heart or soul.

Drew has caught up to Peter. I scream again. Nobody can hear me over the noise of the Chasm. Peter and Drew lift me over the railing and let go.

"No!" I hear someone yell. Tobias. I'm holding on to the railing, but it's slippery. Panic surges through my body. No, it's okay. I've seen Christina do this before. I can do this. Peter and Drew look back and go to fight Tobias. I hear punches and groans and yelps.

It's two against one. This will not turn out well.

I have to focus on lifting myself up. The railing is getting even more slick with water. Either that or my palms are sweating. My fingers start to slip and I scream. Concentrate, Beatrice. Concentrate.

I hear more groans, but not as many as before. I'm starting to shake now, which is not helping my current situation. I'm slipping even more. I try to get a better grip on the railing. Rocks from the chasm scrape my legs and cut into my jeans. I wince in pain. Focus. Focus. My arms ache. I'm not going to last much longer. I try to lift my body up. I'm not strong enough. If I move my hands, it'll be more slick and I'll fall. If I don't, I'm eventually going to slip. There's not exactly any smart choices.

Footsteps get louder. I look up, hoping to see someone to help. Instead, Drew slams his foot down on my fingers. The pain surges through my hand. It feels like fire. I'm sure I heard a crack, even over the monstrous sound of the Chasm. I am only holding on with one hand now. The mist sprays up and mixes with the sweat and blood, from Drew's scrapes, on my face. Just as he's about to crush my other hand, he disappears. I hear a crack and then silence. I can't do this anymore. My other hand is slipping. My fingertips hold me. One more second, and I start to fall into the raging waters of the Chasm.

"Tris!" yells Tobias. A hand grips my wrist and pulls me upwards. I lift my other arm up.

"Grab my wrist! My fingers are broken!" I yell.

"What?" He yells back. Before I have time to respond, he grabs my hand and pulls me up. I scream in pain. He takes my arms and pulls me over the railing. I see Peter and Drew on the ground. They look unconscious.

"Are you okay?" says Tobias.

"No, my fingers-" I start to say.

"Wait, come on." He says, obviously seeing something that I don't. I follow him as he races down different hallways and stairways. I hold my left hand in my right to keep it still. Finally, we reach a door and he struggles to find a key.

"What's this?" I ask.

"One of the medical supply closets." He says as he unlocks it. I follow behind and he turns on the light. He closes the door and tells me to sit. I sit down on the concrete floor as he rummages through different first aid boxes.

"Here we go." He says, pulling down a box. I stare at him as he wraps up my hand. A couple of times, I wince.

"There. That should keep it until we can get you some actual help." He says. I look at my bandaged hand. It looks like it was done by a professional.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" I ask.

"I don't remember." He says. It looks like he's holding something back.

"Well, it looks like our secret is out." I say, putting my head down.

"Hey, it's alright." He says as he lifts my chin up. He looks straight in my eyes, like he's examining my soul.

"I'm just glad you're okay." He says. Looking at his face, I see fresh bruises and cuts.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine." He says. I take his hand with my good one and he winces.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing. It's nothing." He says. I don't believe him. There's no damage on the top, but I flip it over and there's a cut that runs across his palm.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" I ask.

"Nothing, Tris. Eric just... had a knife. I'm fine though." He says, hiding the pain.

"No, you're not. Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Then, I catch a glimpse of his side. His shirt is soaked with blood. How did I not notice that before?

"Tobias, you're bleeding!" I say. He looks down at his side and tries to cover up what I've already seen.

"I'll be fine." He says.

"I'm not stupid, Tobias. Lift up your shirt." I command.

"Tris-"

"Lift it up." I say again. He obeys, even more than I asked. He takes off his shirt and I examine the wound.

"It's not that bad, but you'll still need a bandage." I say. I take the necessary supplies and get the wound wrapped up properly.

"Where did _you _learn to do _that_?" He asks.

"Being in Abnegation, you have to learn all things to be as selfless as possible. My mother taught me how to help when someone is hurt." I reply. He nods as if he understands. If I didn't know any better, I would assume he came from Abnegation. Wait, did he? I shake the thought away.

"She taught you well." He says, examining the wrapping of the wound.

"Thanks." I say, remembering my mother. Not meaning to, I audibly sigh. Tobias looks at me and leans in.

"You know, I like this. Whatever this is, you and me." He says. We kiss for a long time before we have to catch our breath. I stare into his beautiful big blue eyes, wanting to stay in this moment forever.

"Me too."

**I hope you guys liked it! Also, for those of you who haven't read the book, Four and Tobias are the same person. If you have any questions, please send them to me. Now, leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
